Broken Heart Damaged Soul
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Amy leaves Mark for someone else, leaving him to feel broken hearted and miserable. Tyler tries to help Mark get through it, but the usually bubbly man can't seem to survive while his heart and soul are lonely. Who better to heal a broken heart, then someone with a damaged soul. This is not a Septiplier fic. It's Crankiplier. Markiplier/CrankGameplays
1. Chapter 1 - The Breakup

"Amy..." Mark could feel tears welling in his eyes.

Amy placed her hand on his upper arm, her eyes downcast. It hurt to see him cry. "Mark, please don't make this harder than it already is. We both promised each other that if we ever truly fell in love with someone else, we wouldn't hold each other back."

"But..." his bottom lip trembled as the first of the tears fell. "Amy please..."

Amy let her arm fall. "Mark, you promised. Anything to make me happy. This will make me happy." Mark moved to pull her against him, but she stepped back. He reached out again, and Amy dodged again. "Mark. You promised. I'll be gone by Friday." She turned and left the office, heading back to the house to begin packing. For five minutes, Mark stood unmoving, his arm still outreached to where she had been, tears soaking his face, blurring his vision.

Only after five minutes of nothing, did Mark's knees buckle. As he fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around him. "AAMYY!" Came his anguished cry, but she didn't come back, he was alone. Completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Stream Begins

Mark was curled up on the floor, his eyes pressed agaist his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his back pressed against the back of the couch.

His body shook as he cried almost silently. The hysteria had long since passed, but he just couldn't stop crying.

That was how Tyler found him when he arrived at the office, and in that moment, Tyler knew that Mark was in no condition to do the Independence day livestream.

Tyler knelt down beside Mark and pulled the crying man into his arms. "I told you today was going to be rough." He spoke gently, a rather large juxtaposition to his usual 'stone-faced' self. Mark shook his head and whispered 'A-Amy... She left..."

Tyler had to try very hard not to cuss endlessly. How inconsiderate could she be? Today of all fucking days.

It had taken almost three hours to completely calm Mark, but once he had, Mark immediately threw himself into setting up for the stream. He'd chosen today specifically to do a charity livestream for the American Cancer Society .

Once the stream was set up, which for once was exactly on time, it began relatively easily.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to our independence day American Cancer Society stream. Some of you actually already know the importance of today, y'know, other than it being independence day." He flapped his hands around randomly as he spoke before once again donning a far more serious face. "So, exactly 10 years ago, I lost my father to Cancer."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Stream Continues

**Okay, first of all, for anyone who may not know, Mark's Dad passed away on July 4 2008.**

 **So saying, this is set in 2018.**

 **...If Mark and Amy split in 2018, I promise it isn't my fault...**

 **Also. I'm Australian. I did not know that the Cancer Council was a strictly Australian thing.**

 **I fixed it, but for anyone who read the original Chapter 2, Cancer Council is basically the Australian 'American Cancer Society'.**

"Okay, so for anyone who doesn't know about the American Cancer Society, though I greatly question if you've been living under a rock, the American Cancer Society or the ACS for short, is a nationwide voluntary health organization dedicated to eliminating cancer. It was established in New York in 1913, the society is organized into eleven geometric-" he paused as Tyler sniggered softly. "Geometric? Geographic. Eleven geographical divisions of both medical and lay volunteers operating in more than 900 offices throughout the United States." He turned to Tyler, "That's right isn't it?" "Except for the sudden math imput, that's right." "Oh shut up!" Mark had his silly smile back on his lips. "Alright, so the main focus of the ACS is to save lives by helping people stay well, helping people get well, by finding cures, and fighting back. Now I know that a lot of you guys can say that you have been somehow effected by Cancer, whether it be friends, family, or yourself, so if you have anything to give, no amount is too small, there's a button down there" he pointed to where the button would be, only that Tyler was sitting there, and so he just pointed directly at Tyler's crotch. Tyler looked slightly bewildered before he and Mark both began to laugh.

After a couple of minutes, the two men, well, bots in men's bodies, managed to calm down.

"So the big blue button to donate is down below the video, and not in Tyler's pants." "Yeah, that's not blue." Tyler quipped completely derailing Mark's train of thought as he began giggling again.

Tyler looked directly at the camera. "If you're on a mobile device, the link to donate will be on a card in the top right corner of your screen."

"Alright, so we've sort of already failed a little bit, but we're trying to make this a family friendly stream. So I'll talk a little more about the American Cancer Society later, first thing we're going to do is choose our games. We're going to start with Jackbox party games, and we need your help to choose what we're going to play because we're little babies who cand make decisions on our own." He was laughing by the end of that sentence. Tyler spoke up, "So we're going to quickly chuck up a StrawPoll and let you all decide what we should play."

After a few seconds Mark smiled "Link to the StrawPoll is on Twitter, I'll give it two minutes. Oh shit, Trivia Murder Party is already way ahead."

"Yeah but Fakin' it is second."

"Oh yeah, and it's catching up to Trivia Murder Party too."

"Alright, closing it in 3... 2... 1... Closed. Oh crap they're completely tied."

"We need a StrawPoll for the result of a Strawpoll."

"You realize that you need me to play if you want to play Fakin' it, right? That or call for Amy and Ethan to come round."

There was a harsh silence and Mark's smile fell.

"We're not calling Amy." There was a cold bite to his words.

"We'll play Trivia Murder Party now, and Fakin' it later. Ethan's bringing dinner for us all to share tonight anyway." Mark spoke, forcing a smile back on as he also forced the mornings happenings from his mind.

 **I think this chapter was a little longer then the others. I mean, it's in no way an overly long chapter, but I don't think anyone wants to read 2000 words of fictional livestream.**

 **You like it so far?**

 **I dare you, yes you, the one reading.**

 **I dare you to right a Crankiplier oneshot and message me when you have and I'll check it out. Let's get the Crankiplier ball rolling!**

 **(Feel free to do a multi chapter fic if you wanna...)**


End file.
